goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Jacobus
Tim Jacobus (born April 21, 1959) is the artist who painted 60 of the 62 original ''Goosebumps'' covers. He later went on to create all of the covers for Goosebumps Series 2000, and even some of the reprint editions. Although Jacobus no longer illustrates the covers for the Goosebumps books, he still works as an artist. Also, Jacobus no longer relies solely on the use of traditional painting techniques. In recent years, Jacobus has begun using computers to create digital art. Personal life Jacobus was born on April 21, 1959 in New Jersey. Jacobus and his wife, Laura, have one son, who was born in 1998. Jacobus currently resides in Budd Lake, New Jersey. He has two sisters, named Karen and Patti. History with Goosebumps Scholastic had two artists in mind to do the Goosebumps covers: Tim Jacobus and Jim Thiesen. Jacobus created the art for the first Goosebumps book Welcome to Dead House, and Thiesen created the cover art for Stay Out of the Basement. Scholastic chose Jacobus to do the art for the Goosebumps series, because they liked his use of saturated colors. *''Let's Get Invisible!: After Jacobus turned in the artwork for ''Let's Get Invisible!, Scholastic art directors wanted to send it back to him, telling him to make it "scarier" by adding in cobwebs and spiders. However, things were going a little behind schedule, so an unknown artist from Scholastic added in the additional elements themselves. Jacobus has gone on record saying "That's the one thing that bugged me about that piece, is that somebody drew on my painting." *''A Night in Terror Tower: Jacobus claims it took 30 hours to complete a ''Goosebumps cover. He would have a 1 month deadline to complete a cover. This caused complications at one point, specifically with A Night in Terror Tower. He had 24 hours to turn in the painting, but it wasn't finished yet. So he worked on it in the morning, and finished it late at night. The next day he turned it in to Scholastic on time. *''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Jacobus originally had the gnome on the left picking its nose. Despite the art directors at Scholastic finding it to be funny, they also found it "gross". So they asked Jacobus to repaint it to where it was no longer picking its nose. The final cover has the left gnome scratching its head instead. *The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader: Despite the fact that the book was never released, Jacobus did create cover art for it. The artwork features a tiny sized kid holding a pencil, warding off a white rat on a desk in a classroom. After he finished the art, a Scholastic representative contacted Jacobus and told him not to turn it in, and it would be his final [[Goosebumps (franchise)|''Goosebumps]] artwork. The artwork was revealed for the first time on March 9th, 2017, as Jacobus sent one of admins of the Goosebumps Wiki an image of the original artwork. *Many of Jacobus' Goosebumps covers feature Converse sneakers. Here are the books that have them on the cover: **''Say Cheese and Die!: The kid sitting on the bench is wearing them. **The Ghost Next Door: The ghostly figure is wearing them. **Monster Blood III: Evan Ross is wearing them. **The Haunted Mask II: Steve Boswell is wearing them. **How I Got My Shrunken Head: They are next to the dresser. **Say Cheese and Die — Again!: The kid skeleton on the left is wearing them. **Ghost Camp: All the camp members are wearing them. **Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: All the kids are wearing them **How I Learned to Fly: Jack Johnson is wearing them. **The Haunted School: They are falling out of the locker. **Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2: The kid on the right is wearing them. **Ghost in the Mirror: One sneaker is leaning on its side near the base of the mirror. **The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader: The kid warding off the rat is wearing them. *[[Goosebumps (film)|''Goosebumps film]]: After a long hiatus from Goosebumps, Jacobus was brought back for the Goosebumps film. He did the artwork for the "The Invisible Boy's Revenge" book cover that was shown near the end of the movie. He had no involvement with the animated Goosebumps covers during the credits, however. In fact, he was completely unaware about it. He missed it at the first screening, due to him having to sign material and meet with the cast of the film. It wasn't until he saw the film in theaters for a second time is when he saw the animated credits. Jacobus has gone on record saying the movie is a "10/10", but he says that's mostly due to the film including his artwork, and the end credits homage to his art. Jacobus also did the artwork for the Goosebumps Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. During the film, the character Will Blake can be seen wearing Converse sneakers, which is likely a reference to Tim Jacobus' artwork. Works *''Goosebumps'' **All the original covers, except for Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For.... However, Jacobus did create cover artwork for reprints of both books. *''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' *''Goosebumps Monster Edition'' *''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' **''Escape from the Carnival of Horrors'' only. *''Goosebumps Series 2000'' *''Goosebumps Triple Header'' *''It Came from Ohio!'' *''It Came from New Jersey!'' *''Goosebumps'' (film) **''The Invisible Boy's Revenge'' cover, a vinyl record cover for the soundtrack, and extended artwork featured in the vinyl record. Art gallery ''Goosebumps'' Welcome_to_Dead_House_-_artwork.jpg Stay_Out_of_the_Basement_-_artwork.jpg Monster_Blood_-_artwork.jpg Saycheeseanddie-fullart.jpg The_Curse_of_the_Mummy's_Tomb_-_artwork.jpg Letsgetinvisible-fullart.jpg Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_-_artwork.jpg The Girl Who Cried Monster - artwork.jpg Welcome_to_Camp_Nightmare_-_artwork.jpg The_Ghost_Next_Door_-_artwork.jpg Thehauntedmask-art.jpg Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_artwork.jpg Piano_Lessons_Can_Be_Murder_-_artwork.jpg The Werewolf of Fever Swamp - Original Illustration.jpg You_Can't_Scare_Me_-_artwork.jpg One_Day_at_HorrorLand_-_artwork.jpg Why_I'm_Afraid_of_Bees_-_artwork.jpg Monster_Blood_II_-_artwork.jpg Deep_Trouble_-_artwork.jpg The_Scarecrow_Walks_At_Midnight_-_artwork.jpg Go_Eat_Worms!_-_artwork.jpg Ghost_Beach_-_artwork.jpg Return_of_the_Mummy_-_artwork.jpg Phantom_of_the_Auditorium_-_artwork.jpg Attackofthemutant-art.jpg My Hairiest Adventure - artwork.jpg A_Night_in_Terror_Tower_-_artwork.jpg The_Cuckcoo_Clock_of_Doom_-_artwork.jpg Monster_Blood_III_-_artwork.jpg Itcamefrombeneaththesink-art.jpg Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_II_-_artwork.jpg The_Barking_Ghost_-_artwork.jpg The_Horror_at_Camp_Jellyjam_-_artwork.jpg Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes - artwork.jpg A_Shocker_on_Shock_Street_-_artwork.jpg The_Haunted_Mask_II_-_artwork.jpg The_Headless_Ghost_-_artwork.jpg The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena - artwork.jpg Howigotmyshrunkenhead-fullart.jpg Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_III_-_artwork.jpg Bad_Hare_Day_-_artwork.jpg Egg Monsters from Mars - Original Painting.jpg The_Beast_From_the_East_-_artwork.jpg Say_Cheese_and_Die_—_Again!_-_artwork.jpg Ghost_Camp_-_artwork.jpg How to Kill a Monster - artwork.jpg Legend Of The Lost Legend - Cover Art.jpg Attack_of_the_Jack-O'-Lanterns_-_artwork.jpg Vampire Breath - artwork.jpg Calling All Creeps! - artwork.jpg Beware,_The_Snowman_-_artwork.jpg How_I_Learned_To_Fly_-_artwork.jpg Chicken_Chicken_-_artwork.jpg Don't Go to Sleep! - artwork.jpg The Blob That Ate Everyone - The Blob 1.jpg Thecurseofcampcoldlake-fullart.jpg My Best Friend Is Invisible - artwork.jpg Deep Trouble II (Full Art).jpg The Haunted School - artwork.jpg Werewolf_Skin_-_artwork.jpg I_Live_In_Your_Basement_-_artwork.jpg Monster Blood IV (Full Art).jpg ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - artwork.jpg Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - artwork.jpg Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - artwork.jpg More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - artwork.jpg ''Give Yourself Goosebumps'' Escape from the Carnival of Horrors (Full Art).jpg ''Monster Edition'' Monster_Edition_1_-_artwork.png Monster Edition 2 - artwork.jpg Fright Light Edition - artwork.jpg Monster Edition 3 - artwork.jpg ''Series 2000'' Cry_of_the_Cat_-_artwork.jpg|Click for full image. Bride of the Living Dummy (Full Art).jpg Creature_Teacher_-_artwork.jpg Invasion_of_the_Body_Squeezers_Part_1_&_2_-_artwork.jpg|Click for full image. I_Am_Your_Evil_Twin_-_artwork.jpg Revenge_R_Us_-_artwork.jpg Fright_Camp_-_artwork.jpg Are_You_Terrified_Yet_-_artwork.jpg GBS2K-10_Headlss_Halloween.jpg GBS2K-11_Graveyard_Ghouls.jpg Brain Juice - artwork.jpg GBS2K-13_Return_To_HorrorLand.jpg GBS2K-14_Jekyll_&_Heidi.jpg GBS2K-15_Scream_School.jpg GBS2K-16_The_Mummy_Walks.jpg GBS2K-17TheWerewolfintheLivingr.jpg GBS2K-18HorroroftheBlack_Ring.jpg Returntoghostcamp-art.jpg Beafraidbeveryafraid-art.jpg GBS2K-21The_Haunted_Car.jpg GBS2K-22FullMoonFever.jpg GBS2K-23SlappysNightmare.jpg GBS2K-24EarthgeeksMustDie.jpg GBS2K-25GhostInTheMirror.jpg Goosebumps Series 2000 -26.jpg ''Triple Header'' Triple Header - artwork.jpg Triple Header 2 - artwork.jpg ''It Came from...'' series It Came From Ohio! - artwork.jpg It_Came_from_New_Jersey_-_artwork.jpg ''Goosebumps Gold'' The_Haunted_Mask_Lives_-_artwork.jpg Happy Holidays from Dead House - artwork.jpg Curly the Skeleton Curly_the_Skeleton_-_artwork.jpg Goosebumps_Post_Card_Book_-_artwork.png Curly_in_a_library.png Goosebumps 1995 Calendar - artwork.jpg CurlyOnIce.png CurlyCowboy.png Goosebumps_1998_Calendar_-_artwork.jpg Curly_profile_art.jpg ''Goosebumps'' live shows Goosebumps_-_HorrorLand_at_Disney_Promo.jpg Goosebumps_Live.jpg Goosebumps_Alive_-_artwork.jpg ''Goosebumps'' (film) Concept art ''Goosebumps'' (original series) Welcometodeadhouse-concept1.jpg|''Welcome to Dead House'' Welcometodeadhouse-concept2.jpg|''Welcome to Dead House'' Welcometodeadhouse-concept3.jpg|''Welcome to Dead House'' Monsterblood-concept1.jpg|''Monster Blood'' Monsterblood-concept2.jpg|''Monster Blood'' Monsterblood-concept3.jpg|''Monster Blood'' Monsterblood-concept4.jpg|''Monster Blood'' Thecurseofthemummystomb-concept1.jpg|''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' Thecurseofthemummystomb-concept2.jpg|''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' Monster Blood II - Concept.jpg|''Monster Blood II'' The Horror at Camp Jellyjam - concept 1.jpg|''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' The Horror at Camp Jellyjam - concept 2.jpg|''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' The Horror at Camp Jellyjam - color concept 1.jpg|''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' How I Got My Shrunken Head - Concept.jpg|''How I Got My Shrunken Head'' Egg Monsters from Mars - Concept.jpg|''Egg Monsters from Mars'' How I Learned to Fly - concept art.jpg|''How I Learned to Fly'' Don't Go to Sleep! - concept art.jpg|''Don't Go to Sleep!'' The Blob That Ate Everyone - Concept.jpg|''The Blob That Ate Everyone'' Deeptrouble2-concept1.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept3.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept2.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept4.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept5.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept6.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept7.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept8.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept9.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept10.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' Deeptrouble2-concept11.jpg|''Deep Trouble II'' ''Series 2000'' Creature Teacher - Concept 1.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Creature Teacher - Concept 2.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Creature Teacher - Concept 3.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Creature Teacher - Concept 4.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Work In Progress - Creature Teacher.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Creature Teacher - Concept Full.jpg|''Creature Teacher'' Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 1 - concept art.gif|''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1'' Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 2 - concept art.gif|''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2'' I Am Your Evil Twin - concept art.jpg|''I Am Your Evil Twin'' Revenge R Us - concept art.jpg|''Revenge R Us'' ''Triple Header'' Lefty, Righty, and Slim - Concept Art.jpg 2018 sketches These sketches are available for purchase on Jacobus' online store. Tim_Jacobus_2018_Curly_art.jpg|Curly Tim_Jacobus_2018_Slappy_art.jpg|Slappy The Huanted Mask 2018 sketch.jpg|''The Haunted Mask'' The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight 2018 sketch.jpg|''The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight'' How I Learned to Fly 2018 sketch.jpg|''How I Learned to Fly'' Legend of the Lost Legend 2018 sketch.jpg|''Legend of the Lost Legend'' You Can't Scare Me! 2018 sketch.jpg|''You Can't Scare Me!'' Ghost Beach 2018 sketch.jpg|''Ghost Beach'' Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes 2018 sketch.jpg|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Beware,_The_Snowman_2018_sketch.jpg|''Beware, the Snowman'' Calling_Call_Creeps!_2018_sketch.jpg|''Calling All Creeps!'' say_cheese_final-600x800.jpg|''Say Cheese and Die!'' Category:Real Life Category:Cover Illustrators